


Cataclysm

by darth_kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love Triangles, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Rey To The Rescue, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, buckle up lads this is probably gonna be a long one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_kitten/pseuds/darth_kitten
Summary: After a catastrophic first meeting with Kylo Ren, a former Kanoan guard is plunged deep into an experimental First Order training program. Brutal training and brainwashing coupled with the extremist views will change the course of her life forever. Will she ever get her revenge on the man who destroyed her life, and after what she has gone through, will she even want it?Set pre-TFA and spanning to post-TLJ. Warning: will probably get quite dark so buckle up.





	Cataclysm

**Prologue** **| Kylo Ren**

He was halfway up the stairs when he felt it- the force. A weak flicker, but more than he had felt in a long time.

A weak candle in the wind, beckoning him to snuff it out.

He turned and scanned the plaza, thrown into pandemonium- the senators and representatives were being ushered and rounded off by stormtroopers, a quickly retreating figure caught his eye. A flash of golden armour glimmered before disappearing past the columns towards the ship bay.

A meet up of rebel conspirators, that had been caught off guard by the First Order’s raid of the summit. Every attendee was a traitor, and would face the wrath of the first order.

He turned to the lieutenant. “Continue rounding up the rebel conspirators. I want no person left un checked. All traitors must be taken,”

Turning back, he followed the retreating figures, like a hound after a scent.

He caught up with the retreating figures as they passed through the courtyard. The feeling of the force was getting stronger- though still very weak, he could feel a pulse, like a heartbeat.

The familiar lightning in his veins. Jedi killer.

These were no Jedi, though. That much was obvious.

A guard lead in the front of the trio, the golden flash that had caught his eye was a shining shield strapped to her back. She ran, half turned, clasping at the hand of a chancellor, pulling her forward towards the ships. The flank was taken up by a man, protecting the chancellor from behind. He wore the same gold and turquoise armour as the woman. Guard attire, from whatever backwater planet their chancellor represented.

They did not see him yet, following behind them. Stalking them, his unwitting prey.

He felt his mouth snap into a snarl as he focused his energy on the thick columns lining the courtyard ahead of them. He felt the base, he felt the foundations, the energy which they contained.

And he shifted it.

A woman’s scream pierced through the air like ice as the columns began collapsing ahead of them, criss-cross, smashing around them, a deadly trap.

The woman in front threw an arm to protect her ward, turning to pull her the other way, back towards the way they came, but met the resistance of the man guard.

He had finally seen Kylo Ren.

The fear and desperation rolling off them was thick enough to choke on. He could feel the confusion, the lack of resolve. He could hear the thoughts in their head, amplified by desperation. Fight or flight?

The Chancellor and her guards were trapped. The man, reached a hand backwards, and it was met with the woman’s. Ah- there it was again! That spark, that flicker of the force. Something had passed between the two of them. They were using the force, and he needed to know how.

The man stepped forward, pulling a blaster from his belt. The woman held up a shield, keeping her ward behind her.

Charging directly at Kylo, the man was easy work- with a flick of his wrist, he went flying into the rubble, crashing into the debris. As the dust settled around him, there was no movement, only stillness.

A woman’s cry cut through the air again- the rebel sympathizing chancellor. Her guard stood in front of her. A wild urgency was bubbling through her mind- she was trying desperately to find a way out of this, but was trapped, boxed in by the ruins of the columns and him, advancing on them slowly.

He held his lightsabre in his hand, but didn’t ignite it, not just yet. Not until he figured out how she had used the force, how she had linked minds with the other man.

She gave one last glace backwards- and there it was again!- that spark of the force, not nearly as strong as with the male guard, but there.

She turned and ran towards Kylo, shield raised up. He was confused for a moment, what was she going to do, bash him? He braced himself, but at the last moment she threw it directly at his mask- as he raised his hand to stop it with the force, she dropped low and skidded behind him.

Before he could react to this- it was all happening so fast! She was behind him, and he felt a sharp sting, followed by a powerful electric current running through his body.

He dropped to one knee and the pain was gone, but his muscles were seizing, the remnants of the shock still coursing through his veins.

Anyone else would have been incapacitated, but he had undergone years of gruelling training, he had felt worse. He was back on his feet in no time, turning to see the chancellor and her guard trying to escape behind him.

He took a deep breath and raised one hand, yanking the chancellor from her run pulling her hand from her guards, who was desperately trying to pull her to safely.

Tightening his fist, he concentrated on the chancellor’s throat, constricting the airflow. Taking a deep breath, he felt for the chancellor’s own lungs, constricting them in turn, forcing the air out from choked lips.

A woman screamed again- the guard, this time- as the chancellor was raised from the floor, grasping at her throat.

The guard was running towards him again, so with a flick of his writ the chancellor fell to a heap on the floor.

The guard faltered for a second- yes, that one she felt!- before letting out a shriek, and charging towards him again. Without her shield, he saw the weapons she brandished- two electropoles, with a sharp barbed point, and along blade running down their sides.

He let her come closer, only to knock her to the side without even laying a hand on her. She skidded but did not fall, and charged again. She threw one of her electropoles like a spear directly towards his head, forcing him to duck, and once again dropped into a skid, jabbing the second pole into his thigh meat, activating the charge again, sending thousands of volts through his body.

Roaring, he tore it from his leg, and, using the force, threw her twenty feet into the air.

She dropped to the ground with a sickening _thud_ \- her leg went out from underneath her.

Kylo Ren smirked from under his mask. “Are you ready to stop this foolishness?” he asked.

She was struggling to her feet, tears and dirt streaking her face. “You are monster. I’ll kill you with my bare hands,”

A snap of his fingers and her broken leg twisted in a most unnatural way. Her shrieks echoed across the crumbling hall.

“How did you use the force, with that other man?” he said, moving closer towards her writhing figure. She was now trying to move towards the collapsed body of her Chancellor.

She chose to ignore him, which sent a spike of anger through him. He spun her around using the force, and tried to look into her head the old-fashioned way. Obviously, asking was getting him nowhere.

The minute he looked into her head, she began screaming, as if burned. Deep, stomach turning screams, as though she were being tortured. It became annoying very quickly. All he saw was red. No coherent thoughts.

“You aren’t very talkative,” he commented. “I have someone who will know just what to do with you,” with a wave of his hand, she collapsed onto the floor, an unconscious and broken heap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first published fic in years, so go easy on me. Any comments are welcome ! :)


End file.
